


Une nuit difficile.

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Walden Macnair et sa femme décident de faire un héritier.





	Une nuit difficile.

Au Nord des Shetlands, à trente kilomètre d'Azkaban il y avait une île rocailleuse mais verte de mousse avec une petite tourelle de trois étages. Dans la tour, le sous-sol servait de  
stockage et de cuisine. Le plafond croulait de diverses viandes de créatures dangereuse, le plancher était couvert de sacs rangés qui contenaient de l'avoine, des choux, des rutabagas et du pain mixte. Le rez-de-chaussée contenait la salle à manger, le salon et la chambre à coucher. Le grenier contenait le bureau, la salle de bain et la salle de fabrication.

C'était tard le soir quand Walden avait arrivé trempé sur le pant de la porte. Comme le Réseau de Cheminé fonctionnait mal et qu'il pleuvait souvent, cela était fréquent. (Les détraqueurs limitaient aussi le Transplanage.)

Mme Hermine Macnair se lavait le visage et les mains après avoir cuisiner quand elle entendit son mari entrer. C'était une belle femme blême, aussi frêle que son époux était robuste. Avec dédain, elle alla voir qui c'est, sachant très bien qui en entrera. Mr. Macnair, où maître Walden pour ses collègues français, entra chez-lui. 

Après avoir souper un Scotch-broth avec des pains d'avoines, les deux époux reprirent leur activités, Mme à la vaisselle, M à la paperasse. Une question brûlait les lèvres du bourreau. Lui et sa femme étaient jeunes et sains, mais ne le resteraient pas. D'ailleurs, leurs jeunesses leurs permettrait de se remettre de leurs épreuves. Produire un héritier maintenant pourrait être intéressant. Lui, il était déjà Mangemort et avait combattu lors de nombreux duels. Elle, elle était la cible de nombreuses brimades à l'école et émeutes dans le monde extérieur (à son plus grand plaisir), était elle aussi endurci depuis longtemps. 

Walden n'avait vu aucune femme comme la sienne. Une masochiste social, au sens psychiatrique et politique. Quand elle se faisait expulser d'un lieux, son regard rouge comme le sang s'enflammait d'orgueil et ses joues blanches comme la céramique devenait rose comme une pivoine. En gros, une chienne au cerveau lavé, son humanité dénaturée au-delà de la recognition.  

Hermine n'avait jamais vu d'homme comme son mari. Sadique, sans scrupule et fier de l'être. Sa cruauté n'avait d'égale que son intelligence. Quand il voyait un joli visage se tordre de douleur, son sang vibrait de plaisir quand s'était le cas. Elle le craignait.  Même chez les exécuteurs dynastiques, le sadisme est très mal vue.

Walden emmena son épouse dans la salle à coucher. " Déshabilles-toi" ordonna-t-il. Elle obéit sous le regard ardent de celui-ci. Le corps de la jeune femme était petit et menu, épilé relativement grossièrement (juste assez pour être esthétique), son teint crayeux sans carnations,  ses yeux rouges et sa longue chevelure semblait être faite de duvet noir. L'homme fit de même. Il était grand de sept pied deux pouce, très musclé mais suffisamment étroit pour être agile et ne pas être monstrueux,  son teint avait une couleur cadavérique tirant légèrement et de manière répugnante sur le gris-vert, son visage se trouvait être mal rasé et ses cheveux courts étaient sec, épais, noirs et ternes. Son regard était bleu orage. 

Le moment était venu de passer à l'action. D'abords, le couple voulu la position du missionnaire, mais le fait que l'homme devait être au dessus rendait cela impossible. Puis, il décida de faire la position de la cavalière. Dès qu'il la pénètra, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Pour la jeune femme, c'était comme si elle était empalée, et son corps réagissait comme si s'était le cas.  L'acte fut très court. "Tu es toute sèche et serrée. J'aime bien ça."murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.  

 


End file.
